


The Beginning

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: The Best Intentions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it started...</p><p>The Best Intentions series is a combination of drabbles and one-shots, and is wholly a canon divergence after the Battle at Hogwarts in DH. It revolves around Harry being Lord of Hogwarts and having created a separate state within Scotland.</p><p>Ignoring Fred and Snape's death, and also ignoring the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

Minerva stood in the middle of the front courtyard, amongst the rubble, and stared at what had once been the great, heavy, warded doors to the entrance hall. Now, there was just a large hole where they used to stand and debris and broken stone everywhere.

Hands on her hips, hair scraped back in a severe knot, eyes tired, body stiff, she surveyed the wreckage. It was extensive. There wasn't a floor without some destruction or without leftover spell damage, and both the North and East towers had been completely demolished. The South and West towers still stood and the dungeons were almost completely pristine. She had already inspected the inside.

She couldn't repair what was broken here by herself. Not even the hospital wing had made it through completely intact. 

It was days after the final battle, and they still hadn't finished gathering up all the dead. All the wounded and recovering, however, were ensconced at St. Mungo's. Both Severus and Fred were in magically induced comas to help restore them to health. Minerva snorted in an unladylike fashion. Only Severus bloody Snape could survive a bite by a Horcrux - by Nagini. She should have been nicer to him, should have believed him. She shook her head, she'd never really believed in him, even after Albus had - and she should have, because Albus had rarely ever made a mistake when it came to people. If he were still alive, she thought he could, would, fix the school.

Thinking of him now made her ache with sadness, so she shoved those thoughts aside. Great Merlin, what were they going to do? They'd lost so many and so much, and the death tolls were still being added up. Half the Order or more, dozens of students, and although she didn't care one minute for the dozens and dozens of Death Eaters that had fallen, she didn't want their ghosts at her school. She pursed her lips.

At a slight sound, she whirled around, wand forward and a spell on her lips. Her eyes blazed for one second before she relaxed her grip on her wand. Two elderly ministry officials stood in front of her, a scroll in the smallest ones' hand. 

The smaller of the two men stepped forward and handed her the scroll, they then each bowed slightly and apparated away. Minerva scowled. The fact that the wards had fallen so completely that you could now apparate in and out of Hogwarts made her feel simply livid. She unrolled the scroll with a flick of her wand and read:

_  
It is decreed, by order of the Acting Minister of Magic, Wilhelm Bettlebatch, that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is closed henceforth. Effective immediately, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall are resigned of their posts until such a time as a Hearing and Trial can be issued._

_While it pains the Ministry to let go of such a fine, old institution, it has been brought to our attention that an unacceptable amount of dark magic has been performed on its premises and that the castle and grounds have suffered a deplorable amount of spell damage._

_According to Code 00932889, Section Seven, Paragraph Eighteen of the Laws and Regulations tome, it is within the Ministry's rights to close the school for now and in all future hours due to these charges._

_Wishing you a good day and good health,  
Undersecretary Helena P. Heppsberg  
_

Minerva let out a sound not unlike a cat growling and glared at the parchment in her hands. Close the school? Close the school!? Well, they'd just see about that. She stomped her foot.

"Potter," she said aloud. "We need Potter. The Boy Who Lived to Become the Man Who Defeated and the Master of Death. Surely he'll have some sway, some power, as to turn around this bloody insult!" She turned on her heel and apparated. She'd find Mr. Potter and consult him on this newest disaster, that's just what she'd do.

*************

END


End file.
